Closed
by Sorchaa
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have been hurt by the ones they loved... How will they be forgiven? Or even will they be? Closing one door is said to open another.. But what happens if the closed door opens it’s self, after the others been sprung awake? Danger.. For al


-1

Bang.. Bang.. BANG..BANG.

I jerked awake to the noise, I felt the body next to me awaken as well. I slid off the bed and grabbed the closest things to me. My shirt and his shorts. Slipping them on, I heard him mumbled something and pull on his boxers. He walked out of the room and into the hall. The banging continued until he reached the door and forcefully swung it open, letting it hit the wall behind it.

I heard voices, they were loud, to loud not to be angry voices. I laid back down on the bed, because the room was beginning to spin again. Damn drinking, and hang overs… Something, or rather someone grabbed me from the bed, and pulled me to my feet. There was arguing in the hall, I think it was the hall at least. I felt the world shift under my feet as my stomach lurched.

"Baffroom." I said trying as hard as I could to keep the vomit in.

I was lead from the bedroom down the hall and to the bathroom. I pushed the person out of the room and locked the door. Dropping in front of the toilet I threw up every bit of alcoholic and food I had in me. The smell was horrid, and make me chock. I shakily stood using the wall and went to the sink. I turned on the cold water and washed out my mouth as best as I could, and then splashed my face with the water. I started to be able to see straight, and went to the door. I unlocked it, but was stopped in my tracks of what I was listening to.

"… A bet, that's all it was! You knew what it was, Eriol, you were in on it too. Don't try to play the hero here, dickhead!" Shaoran yelled

"I knew you were taking it to far. Li, you slept with her.. After you got her drunk." Eriol replied

I opened started to open the door, but it was pushed open by another force. I looked right into bright, wet blue eyes. Tomoyo pulled me into a tight hug, I felt her body trembling, and heard her chock on a sob. I hugged her tightly. I guess the conversation and the vomiting woke me from the drunken-ness, because nothing spun.. Nothing felt heavy.. Or sick.. I pushed her away slightly and looked at her.

Her face was pale, cheeks and nose bright red, hair a mess… but what killed me was to see the streams of tears falling down from her bright blue eyes. I took her head and lead her into the hall way. I glared at Shaoran and growled at Eriol. I could deal with Shaoran's betrayal right now, but not seeing my best friend like this because of a guy. I wanted to kill him for making her cry, but I had to get her out of here.. And now.

"You are dead, Hiiragizawa." I pulled her out of the room and pushed her into the hallway.

I closed the door behind us. Closing out all my pain, and hurt. Closing what I thought was something special. I was wrong. I was used, as well my best friend. I wanted nothing more than to go back in there and kill them both, but I had better things to do…

"Lets go. I say it's time for the only two real men in the world." I said with a smile.

"Ben and Jerry." She said giving me a sad smile.

I took her hand and we walked away. As we reached the elevator, we heard the door swing open again.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled as he started down the hall towards us. "Please wait. Let me explain."

The elevator opened, and we walked in. She pushed the button for the first floor, and waited. He, the one who within moments broke her heart, stopped in front of the doors and looked at her. I could see that he was hurt, and he was sorry. It still didn't make up for what he did to her… She reached forward, I seen his eyes brighten up, then she pushed the emergency close. The doors started to close, she slumped against the wall. Just as they shut I saw tears fall from his sapphire colored eyes.

She just closed her pain and hurt out. Closed something that meant the world to her… She was as broken as I was, but I wont show it.. Not for anyone to see… I'll break into tiny pieces later, when she's taken care of.

We closed what we thought were painful doors, but we closed out the only ones who could tell us what went wrong.

Closing one door is said to open another.. But what happens if the closed door opens it's self, after the others been sprung awake? Danger.. For all around…

Closed. That is how I deal with issues.. I close out everything hurtful… I close out everything good as well….


End file.
